A Rose in Winter
by Inner Elf
Summary: A year after Aragorn and Legolas rescued Meidh, the young ward of Lord Elrond begins to heal. L/OC, not a Mary Sue, no slash. All chapters reposted for ease of reading. Ch 5 up! Story begins before the ring, ends after it is destroyed. Please review.
1. The Beginning of the End

This is an original fiction piece set in JRR Tolkienland – with characters he owns. Any original characters are mine and the history is NOT to any canon but mine. No slash, just romance. How graphic is still to be decided – right now it's rated G. Story takes place many years before the ring war and will end after the ring war, where it may or may not fit with canon – I haven't decided yet. This is only the beginning – the end is far away. Constructive reviews very appreciated. Serious work was put into NOT having this be a Mary Sue.  
  
A Rose in Winter  
  
Chapter 1 – Beginning of the End  
  
Hearing two soft voices filter in through the open terrace, Lord Elrond looked into the garden. There, heads close together, sat Meidh and Legolas. They were enraptured with a golden butterfly that had settled on her hand. Legolas spoke to it in the elven tongue and smiled, as it seemed to answer back. How different they appeared, one from the other. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, was fair, lovely, ethereal – breathtaking in his beauty. In contrast, Meidh, while beautiful, had beauty of a different kind. She was darker with unusual coloring for an elf, though there was no mistaking her heritage. Her eyes and hair were both a soft, muted brown. Indeed, he had always thought of a young fawn playing in the woodlands when he saw her. Not ethereally beautiful like Legolas and the fair silvan elves, she appeared a child of the wood – looking more native there than he.  
  
Elrond still had concern for her. Her physical wounds had healed, but what about those deeper. Granted, she slept soundly now and talked and laughed with her adopted family – but she still shunned any physical contact save the occasional closeness of a moment like he was witnessing or the sisterly touch of Arwen. She was so young, so innocent, and yet, had enough mistreatment at the hands of that animal (his body trembled with anger when he thought of it) that she may live ages before she is free of its scars. Elrond thought to himself that it was a good thing Aragorn and Legolas got there first. He surely would have torn that warlord limb from limb with his bare hands. Still, having grown up as much a child of Elrond as if he'd borne him, Aragorn had a love for the tiny ward that inflamed him into fury at the sight of her pain. He did a sufficient job in making the warlord pay for his brutality with his life while Legolas set her free.  
  
Elrond sighed and left the two playmates to their folly. At least it was smiles and not tears he saw. Eru knows it took the four of them the better part of a year to get her that far.  
  
Another pair of eyes watched the two, enjoying the gentle exchange. Aragorn had been away for only a short time, but he'd missed his family. Though he was prone to wander off and partake in adventures at a moments notice, this was home and where his heart remained. Rivendell was his refuge and the home of the one who was the keeper of his heart. The thought of Arwen made him smile, but soft giggles brought his attention back to the present and he made his presence known.  
  
"Well, don't you two look happily occupied?"  
  
"Aragorn!" Meidh squealed. She jumped up to greet him with one of her special smiles. "I have missed you, my brother."  
  
Aragorn greeted her by taking her hands in his and kissing her cheek lightly. He knew better than to try to draw her into an embrace - she was just not ready. He then turned and greeted Legolas with a warrior's welcome and a smile.  
  
Hearing footsteps approaching, he turned to see Lord Elrond approaching, accompanied by the lovely Arwen. Aragorn greeted Elrond, but then turned his attention to the Lord's side. The sight of her was as water to a thirsty man. He pulled her to him and held her tightly - his face buried in the softly scented silky hair. As he pulled back and brushed a soft kiss upon her lips, Elrond's voice broke the moment by announcing luncheon. They gathered and set off to enjoy a family meal.  
  
Luncheon was a happy, noisy affair. Aragorn shared stories of his latest adventure and then eagerly listened to Meidh as she told him of the passing of the days since he'd last seen her. She and Legolas, though neither of them still children, were acting much like two elven playmates. It was good for her – the light was coming back into her eyes, slowly. She happily shared stories of swimming and stargazing and talking to butterflies, stopping now and then to flash a special smile at Legolas as she told of shared adventures. It gladdened the hearts of the four here to hear her laugh and see her smile. It had been a long winter and she'd very nearly not survived it.  
  
Elrond found himself lost in his own thoughts. He had had to mend fences with Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, to get Legolas here. She had begged for him and Elrond could deny her nothing. It was no small feat getting the prince here for an indefinite period of time. He was, after all, a prince of a kingdom (though thankfully the youngest, not the eldest) and would have family responsibilities. Still, this was a special case and he swallowed every ounce of pride he had and journeyed to Mirkwood personally to ask for the Kings assistance. No price was too high to make her whole again. Watching the family, he smiled to himself. It had been worth it. 


	2. Painful Memories

This is an original fiction piece set in JRR Tolkienland – with characters he owns. Any original characters are mine and the history is NOT to any canon but mine. No slash, just romance. How graphic is still to be decided – right now it's rated G. Story takes place many years before the ring war and will end after the ring war, where it may or may not fit with canon – I haven't decided yet. This is only the beginning – the end is far away. Constructive reviews very appreciated. Serious work was put into NOT having this be a Mary Sue.  
  
A Rose in Winter  
  
Chapter 2 – Painful Memories  
  
Late in the afternoon, Legolas was sitting in a lounge reading one of Lord Elrond's many books of his people's history. It was a subject he never tired of. He heard a sound nearby and looked up to see Meidh walking past. He knew from her direction where she was headed – it was her habit at dusk and ordinarily he would have left her to her thoughts, but something about the look on her face caught his attention. He put the book down and followed her quietly. As expected, she found her way to the water's edge, sitting and putting her feet in the cool water. He saw her back and arms stiffen – her head bow. Contemplating what to do, he noticed the slight tremble in her body and realized she was crying. He quickly walked over to her, deliberately making noise so she would not be startled.  
  
"Hello Legolas" she said softly. "I wondered if I would pass you unnoticed".  
  
Legolas could hear the tears in her voice and it broke his heart. He had heard so much sadness from her this last year. He quietly sat down beside her on the large stone and looked over at her. Her eyes were turned forward, but he could see the mass of tears falling softly, wetting her gentle face. He reached out to place the softest of caresses down the back of her long hair. "I would have left you to yourself, but for the look I saw in your eyes. What can I do to help you, muin?"  
  
Meidh looked up at him, her large hazel eyes filled with tears – and sadness. "I don't know. There is so much pain, so much regret. It feels as though I will drown from it all, but I know not how to let it go. I have tried. She choked back sobs as the memories invaded her mind.  
  
Legolas knew enough about what happened to know the damage done, but even he did not know all the details. No one save Meidh did and she had not been ready to share them all yet, if she ever would be. He knew mostly about the bare facts of the destruction she had been forced to witness to her home and those she loved.  
  
Her thoughts wandered back to that time and without even thinking began to pour her heart out to Legolas, speaking things which to this point had dwelt only in her own self.  
  
It had been bad enough as a child to have lost her beloved father to battle, but at least Lord Elronds' promise to always consider her as one of his to her dying father had been a comfort. How she had loved Rivendell. While she loved her home and family, it was here that she felt she totally belonged. She could not imagine a more perfect place and it was here that she spent much time. How different things would have been if she had taken the Lords advice about his sense of foreboding and not returned home at that fateful time. She hadn't really wanted to leave here, but there were activities at home that requested her attendance and she was hesitant to push off too much of her responsibility.  
  
She set off for home with her sentry guard to attend the wedding of her cousin and to visit with their relatives. It was to be a happy time. As she approached the ancestral home, she had a sense that all was not well, but could see nothing in evidence. They entered the gates and dismounted their steeds, heading into the great hall. Many were gathered, feasts being prepared. Standing in the door of the hall, she looked around for her Mother. Just as she found her, the look on her Mother's face struck her and she looked behind her.  
  
Pouring into the gates were swarms of men, large and frightening in their battle armour. Fear pierced her heart and she screamed. Everywhere was chaos, people running and screaming, swords and arrows and knives. Where to hide, what to do, Mother!! Eru, what to do! Suddenly she felt her feet lift off the ground and she was foisted away, despite fighting desperately. She was not taken away so quickly, however, that she did not see her beloved home destroyed and her family slaughtered like sheep. The sight of her Mother being disemboweled sickened her and she retched as she was slung onto the horse and forced into the arms of the general of this horrid army. He sat there, forcing her to watch as all she loved was butchered and he laughed. She had never known such pain, such hatred in her life. She was no child, but she was young and inexperienced in the horrors of war. That day, she learned to hate.  
  
After a time, the words stopped flowing and there was just tears.  
  
How Legolas longed to pull her into himself, to offer whatever comfort his arms could provide. He had tried before, but she could not allow it. He sighed softly, still stroking her hair.  
  
She turned and looked at him, a strange, confused look in her eyes, as though she were battling with herself over something. She broke the gaze and moved, stiffly at first like a long unused thing, closer to him. With a look that was mixed between fear and longing, she pulled herself slowly into the place where the arm around her head and his body met. Slowly, she snaked her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer, until her face was buried in the hollow next to his neck. She trembled slightly as he encircled her in his embrace, but she did not pull away. After a few moments of not moving, she pulled him closer and completely relaxed herself next to him.  
  
He gently brushed the tears from her soft face and she began to weep anew, this time from the depths of her soul. She told Legolas between ragged sobs how the general had dispatched her back to his dwelling and made it clear to her that her time there would be at his pleasure and not her comfort. She had expected no less, but her fear was overwhelming.  
  
She forced herself to hold her head high and not let him see her broken spirit. Drawing upon her elven nature, she willed herself to be strong and face whatever was to come. Much to her sorrow, her resolve only fueled his desires and he took her, repeatedly, day after day in whatever ugly and demeaning way suited him. Many nights she lay battered, bruised, broken in body and spirit. She was locked in that room with no sunlight and no escape. Her despair knew no bounds and no hope.  
  
She had begun to contemplate how to end her own suffering when he returned yet again. She was so tired and in so much pain – but he would not be stilled. He was drunk and careless and did not lock the door behind him, but she didn't have a chance to even try to escape. He pushed her onto the filthy bed and sat on top of her, tying her hands and feet to it. This was one of his favorite pastimes, despite the fact that it left her battered and had broken more than one bone.  
  
He was beating her and she was praying for death when she heard a noise that he apparently did not. Too drunk to notice, he was distracted when they burst through the door.  
  
She stopped speaking for a moment; lost in the memory of the first time she saw his face.  
  
She saw the general pulled away from her and then saw cool, blue eyes full of concern and felt a hand brush her cheek gently. A single tear fell at the caress. A gentle voice told her not to fear and proceeded to cut her ties.  
  
Reacting like an animal in fear, she pulled her body together in the farthest corner of the bed, away from everyone. The pain in her face hurt him so, that was evident in his eyes.  
  
He spoke to her gently, telling her that they were here to help her and removing his cloak, walked over and wrapped it around her. She tried to stand, but her legs gave way and Legolas swept her up in his arms and walked past the now dead general heaped in the floor, Aragorn wiping his blade from the deed. The concern on the other's face matched his and looking in their faces, she knew she was free. They carried her from the dank place and out into the night air. She gulped the fresh air like a starving baby. Legolas mounted his horse and Aragorn placed her in his arms. The army, now finished with their battle, gathered and headed home, home to Rivendell. So much pain.  
  
Legolas sat there, cradling and rocking her gently, whispering comforting words into her ear and softly singing songs of healing and hope – allowing her to cleanse her soul. He had hoped for this for so long, and had suffered so much with her, that his own tears joined hers.  
  
The stars were twinkling overhead by the time her sobs subsided and she was quiet, still wrapped in his embrace. After a few moments he recognized the steady breathing of slumber. She had cried herself into complete exhaustion.  
  
He silently rejoiced, not just that she had found some release, but that she had allowed him to help her. Now, she lay against him, quietly sleeping, no tension left in her body. The idea of disturbing her bothered him, but he knew he needed to get her feet out of the quickly cooling water and allow her a comfortable rest. As gently as possible, he pulled her onto his lap and stood. She shifted but did not awaken. In fact, she snuggled deeper into his arms and breathed a contented sigh. Legolas smiled, for this comfort at his touch was much hoped for and pleasing.  
  
He had come to care deeply for her, the depths of which even he was not sure. Walking back to the quiet dwelling, he looked down at the sleeping face, marveling at how well he knew each line and curve and how much joy it gave him to look upon it and not see sharp touches of pain. Eru, she was lovely when she slept in peace. He pulled his thoughts back to himself and carried her to her bed. Legolas bent over and lay her upon her pillow, slipping his arms out from underneath her in preparation to leave.  
  
A gentle hand reached out for his and a sleepy voice whispered, "Do not go" "Please".  
  
"You need rest, muin, it has been a tiring day for you", he replied.  
  
Her soft eyes focused and she looked into the depths of his deep blue eyes. "Loan me the comfort of your embrace for a while longer" she pleaded quietly. "I need that as much as rest".  
  
He could deny her not, smiled sweetly at her and nodded. Legolas lay down beside her and drew the bedclothes up around them, pulled her into his arms and she snuggled once more into that valley, resting her face against his neck and her arm around his waist. She lifted her face to look into his eyes and smiled, whispering "thank you" and planting a tiny kiss on his cheek, drifted back off to sleep.  
  
Although he had spent nearly every waking moment with her for the past year, Legolas could not remember ever feeling the way he was right now. Lying here with her in his arms, while strange in one way, could not have felt more perfect to him. He wondered to himself, when did I fall in love with her? I don't even remember it happening, but there's no denying the way I'm feeling. The touch of her skin, the smell of her hair, the beauty of her smile sent his senses reeling. He looked down at her face as she shifted in her slumber and thought his heart would break from the burst of feelings he was experiencing.  
  
Perhaps, he thought to himself, she wasn't the only one who had been locking away feelings from present gaze. He sighed softly, coming to the full realization of what he must now face. He loved her, in a way that would make him want to bind himself to her for eternity. It was true that he was her companion and that she had sought him out to finally allow her release from pain, but would that be enough? Would she truly ever be able to love him as one does a mate after all she'd been through? If she didn't, how would he deal with the resultant pain? Questions raced through his mind at a rapid rate, until finally the exhaustion of the whole experience caught up with him and he fell into restless sleep.  
  
It was late into the morning when Legolas' eyes finally opened. It was another lovely spring day and he could see birds and butterflies on the terrace. As the memories of all that transpired the previous night came flooding back, the woman in his arms began to stir. He looked down at her and his heart filled to bursting. What he would give if she could love him in the way he was now certain he loved her. He sighed softly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Her eyes slowly came focused and she spoke softly. "You sigh as one with a great burden, dear one. Did my behavior last night bring pain upon you?"  
  
Legolas looked deep into her eyes and smiled lovingly at her. "No, muin, you did not bring me pain. I have joy that you were able to release your pain, though I did share in its release in my heart. My burdens are not yours." He gently brushed the hair away from the side of her brow and cupped her face in his hand. "How did you sleep?" he asked softly.  
  
She smiled at him and said, "because of you, better than since before"...and her voice trailed off. Her eyes clouded again, though not as much as he was accustomed to. She was recovering, however slowly and it made his heart glad.  
  
He pulled her close and whispered soothing words into her ear. Unlike all the previous days, there was no hesitation, no fear. She allowed him to pull her close and she responded in kind. His heart sang as he held her, but would he ever be able to tell her of the song? 


	3. A Father's Love

This is an original fiction piece set in JRR Tolkienland – with characters he owns. Any original characters are mine and the history is NOT to any canon but mine. No slash, just romance. How graphic is still to be decided – right now it's rated G. Story takes place many years before the ring war and will end after the ring war, where it may or may not fit with canon – I haven't decided yet. This is only the beginning – the end is far away. Constructive reviews very appreciated. Serious work was put into NOT having this be a Mary Sue.  
  
A Rose in Winter  
  
Chapter III – A Father's Love  
  
A voice softly called out from the outer chamber of the bedroom. It was Arwen. "Meidh?" she called softly. "Are you yet awake?"  
  
Meidh looked up at Legolas and smiled, knowing the reaction to the scene in her bed would be interesting at least. With a small sigh, she lifted herself away from Legolas' arms and stood and he followed. They were both still clothed as they were last night, though they both looked tumbled from sleep. They straightened themselves and Meidh called out "Enter sister".  
  
Arwen swept into the room, stopping in surprise at seeing Legolas there. She looked from one to the other but said nothing, then looking into her eyes, smiled. "You were missed at breakfast. I wanted to be sure you were alright". "I think I need not have worried".  
  
Meidh smiled and took her hand. "Tis not what it appears, but it was a difficult night and I needed assistance to ease my pain."  
  
Arwen saw the seriousness in her eyes and nodded understandingly. "I am glad you had one so faithful with whom you could share that pain. You are alright now?"  
  
Meidh nodded and smiled. "I am, more than you know. There is much to share when I am able. Until that time, I find I am most hungry." With a smile, she took Legolas' hand in her other and the three of them went in search of food.  
  
Everyone she came in contact with that day noticed that she seemed a bit brighter, her step a little lighter, but she spoke to no one about it and none questioned her. She would speak in her own time. They passed the day as they did most, enjoying the spring and the company of each other.  
  
Dinner was it's usual happy affair. Afterwards, Elrond stood and bid his excuses and went off to rest. Arwen removed herself to help her brother Elledan's betrothed with some preparations.  
  
Meidh saw her opportunity and took it and excused herself as well. Meidh approached the library quietly, searching out the one who had so easily taken her into his home and heart. "Father, I desire to speak with you, if you do not mind."  
  
Lord Elrond looked up from his book and smiled easily at her. "Come in my child, I am always pleased to speak with you. Have you doubt of this?"  
  
Meidh smiles and shook her head.  
  
"Then come and sit with me and speak as you wish."  
  
She seated herself on the stool at his feet and looked into his warm eyes. "I am not sure I've ever properly thanked you for the way in which you have cared for me these many years. You have treated me as one of your own and I am most grateful" she started.  
  
He looked deep in her eyes and knew again that he could not love her more were she his. "It has been my joy, dearest, to have you in my home and my heart." He sensed in her the desire for something more serious. "What troubles you this night, my dear. What would you have of me?"  
  
She breathed deeply and released it, then looked into his eyes. "I desire to know the story of my Father, how he died and how you came to promise for me, please." Elrond leaned back in his chair and stroked his finger across his chin. He had known this time would come sooner or later.  
  
"Your father was a great warrior and leader. He commanded the respect of all his men as well as their affection. He was a good and strong one. His death hangs heavy on my heart, even after all this time. But for a few seconds more, I could have saved him. Alas, all my powers could do no more than delay the end." Elronds' face clouded with the pain of the memories. "His actions at the end turned the tide of the battle and we were victorious, but at such a price. His last words to me were of his undying love for you and your Mother. He begged me that I should take care of you as if you were my own and I pledged with my life I would do so. I meant it with all my heart and he died with the peace of that promise on his heart. My death will come before I break it."  
  
He looked in her eyes and saw the tears. "I miss him so much" she whispered.  
  
"I know, child, so do I. I tried desperately to convince your Mother to come here to Rivendell so that I could protect her. She would not, but I did try. She had your uncles and much family there for protection and she loved her home. I do not blame her, but I was concerned for the dangers there. My worst fears were realized that day." Elronds voice echoed his struggle to control his emotions in the memories.  
  
"It is not your fault, Father. She would not listen, could not. It was there that they were happy and she loved him more than life" she spoke softly.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help you with your pain, dear one?" he asked softly. She smiled sadly up at him and shook her head. "No more than you already have, but I am most grateful that you managed to secure having Legolas here, for he truly helps my heart. Much of my grief and pain has been relieved in his gentle care."  
  
Elrond looked at her and smiled. "Then it was worth all that was done to secure it".  
  
Meidh stood and Elrond did the same. She turned to leave, then stopped and turned back. She covered the steps between them and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace, the first he'd had since her rescue. He was so heartened by this progress that he did not stop the tears that met his eyes. He held her close and thanked Eru that this nightmare was coming to an end. She pulled back to look in his eyes and her tears matched his.  
  
"I love you Father," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, my dear daughter, more than you can know".  
  
She embraced him once more and left, off to see the stars. She did not stay to see the great Lord of Rivendell walk quickly to his chamber, sit and allow himself to finally release the tears and pain he had carried for her this long year. 


	4. A Brothers' Heart

This is an original fiction piece set in JRR Tolkienland – with characters he owns. Any original characters are mine and the history is NOT to any canon but mine. No slash, just romance. How graphic is still to be decided – right now it's rated G. Story takes place many years before the ring war and will end after the ring war, where it may or may not fit with canon – I haven't decided yet. This is only the beginning – the end is far away. Constructive reviews very appreciated. Serious work was put into NOT having this be a Mary Sue.  
  
A Rose in Winter  
  
A Brothers Heart  
  
Everyone went their way, leaving Legolas and Aragorn alone in the dining hall.  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas, who didn't take his eyes off Meidh until she passed out of sight. Sensing eyes on him, Legolas looked over at Aragorn and saw what he suspected. "It appears my mask is not what it used to be" he sighed.  
  
Aragorn smiled slightly and shook his head. "It is still in place, my brother; it just doesn't work as well with me. I know you too well. And, I know too well how captivating Meidh is. I just wish you could have known her before".  
  
Sighing loudly, Legolas replied, "So do I. Tell me about her, please."  
  
Rising and walking together out into the night air, Aragorn began to speak. "She came here very young, very innocent. She always had a smile on her face and a song on her lips. Have you heard her sing?"  
  
Legolas looked sad. "No, nothing even close to a song has passed her lips that I have heard."  
  
"Pity" Aragorn said. "Her voice can ease the pain of your heart in its loveliness. Perhaps one day she will find her song again."  
  
"And mine" Legolas whispered to himself.  
  
Aragorn smiled a sad smile at Legolas, his half elven hearing picking up the quiet wish. "We can hope, for I can think of none better for her than you, my brother. It has been mostly by your hand that the improvements seen have happened. May it continue."  
  
Legolas smiled his thanks to Aragorn.  
  
"Tell me, Legolas, what brought about the increase in her happiness today, for something certainly did."  
  
Legolas proceeded to tell him what had transpired the night before, though not in as much detail. Some parts of it he wished to keep between them, like a jewel in his heart.  
  
Aragorn smiled approvingly, happy that some type of large breakthrough had finally happened. "I think that perhaps we shall be able to move forward now, as long as we do not push too much."  
  
"Do not worry Aragorn, I will not push her to anything. I will not endanger her for my own interests, you know that."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I would never think such of you, Legolas. I just know how difficult it is waiting, when you are sure how you feel and what you want. You are a good soul and patient, but you also feel and grief can damage you. Take care that it does not become so great a burden that you lose yourself in it."  
  
Legolas looked at him and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sadly, she would have taken you into her heart so quickly before..." his voice broke and he quietly continued. "She used to talk when she was a little girl about how one day she believed a beautiful elven Prince would come and make her a princess. She would giggle about some picture she had in her mind of what he would be like – how he would love her beyond words and sweep her away. She would look all dreamy about it, as only little girls can, then look quite serious and whisper 'and I will love him forever and ever'."  
  
They heard a soft sigh behind them and Arwen joined them. "Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude."  
  
Aragorn smiled at her softly and slipped her into his arms. "It is alright, dear one. It is a welcome intrusion".  
  
Arwen looked up at Legolas and smiled sadly at him. "I see you have finally seen in yourself what I have seen."  
  
Legolas looked at her quickly and sighed. "I see I shall have to improve on hiding my feelings, lest she see it as well. It is a burden she does not need right now."  
  
Arwen nodded in agreement, though she was reassuring. "I do not think she will see it for now, as her heart isn't able to stand it. Hearts that exist forever have much protection in place – the knowledge will be hers when she is able to hold it, as long as you hold to your patience."  
  
"That I intend to do, m'lady. I will not add to her burden, but seek only to lighten it. As there is no other use for my love right now, I will use the strength of it to try to continue to help her. When that is complete, then there will be time for other things."  
  
Arwen stole a glance at Aragorn and then back to Legolas. "You realize it could be tomorrow, or an age, or never, don't you? Are you prepared for that?"  
  
Legolas sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I do not see a choice. If I leave to run away from the reality, I shall die of grief, for in my heart I am already bound to her. If I burden her with it, she might fall under the weight of it, for I know she cares for me and would not wish me pain. If she did not fall, she might retreat far enough away that I will never reach her. There is, therefore, little choice save the one I have made. I will continue as I have and keep my feelings safe until she's ready to receive them. We have the whole of the ages to come together."  
  
With that, Legolas smiled at the couple in front of him and took his leave with thanks for their help. He walked away, down towards the falls, to think and to try to settle the feelings rushing in his heart and the thought of waiting so long to have her for his own. 


	5. The Whole Story

This is an original fiction piece set in JRR Tolkienland – with characters he owns. Any original characters are mine and the history is NOT to any canon but mine. No slash, just romance. How graphic is still to be decided – right now it's rated G. Story takes place many years before the ring war and will end after the ring war, where it may or may not fit with canon – I haven't decided yet. This is only the beginning – the end is far away. Constructive reviews very appreciated. Serious work was put into NOT having this be a Mary Sue.  
  
  
  
A Rose in Winter  
  
Part 5 – The Whole Story  
  
A hundred thoughts were running through his mind as he made his way silently down to the falls. He was so lost in them that he didn't see the lone figure sitting by the water's edge until he reached them. Too late to avoid detection, he nonetheless turned to leave, not wishing to disturb the one he saw there.  
  
A voice broke the stillness. "Join me, Legolas, if you will." The deep timber of Lord Elrond did not sound surprised to see him. Legolas walked over to sit by him, near the same place he and Meidh had been just the night before. They sat together in silence for a while, just trying to find peace in the night. Finally, Elrond looked over at him and spoke softly. "You look troubled, young one. Is something wrong?"  
  
Legolas looked up into the older elf's eyes and sighed. "No sir, nothing that is not known to you already, at least I do not think it is." With the sound of slight amusement, Legolas continued. "If it is unknown to you, you are surely one of the few in my close circle, for I seem unable to hide much from them these days."  
  
Elrond let out a small chuckle. "I assume" he spoke, " that you imply that both Aragorn and Arwen have figured out that you are in love with Meidh." Legolas sighed. "Do not worry, Legolas, it is not as apparent as you fear. It is just that some of us are very good at spotting what we have experienced. In her case, that won't aid her as she's never truly given her heart – not in this way. Do not concern yourself unduly; these things have a way of working themselves out when it is needed. Until then, concentrate on those things that are at hand."  
  
"Aragorn was telling me what she was like....before. It makes me sad that she has lost so much through no fault of her own." Legolas paused, lost in his thoughts. "Something confuses me." "What is that?" Elrond asked. Legolas thought for a moment, then asked "Why was she not killed along with her kin? Was it a coincidence that it was that moment that the attack came? I cannot explain it, but it seems more than that to my sense." Lord Elrond sighed heavily, then smiled slightly. "You are wise, for one so young. There is indeed more to the story, more than even she knows. There is much about herself that I have not told her, that she is not ready to hear. I had been debating if I should tell you, if it would aid you in your efforts to help guide her back to herself. I think perhaps the time has come for you to know everything, if you are ready to shoulder that responsibility; but, not here. Too many possibilities for prying eyes and ears. It is late, but if you like, we shall take a ride tomorrow, you and I, and talk about the many things that you wish to know."  
  
Legolas simply nodded in agreement.  
  
Shortly after breakfast the next morning, Legolas walked into the stables to find Lord Elrond already there having the horses made ready. He noted how differently he was dressed than his normal attire. Elrond was wearing dark blue tunic and leggings with a light blue shirt underneath. In contrast, Legolas wore shades of green. As Legolas entered, Elrond turned and smiled a welcome.  
  
"I had a lunch prepared for us to take with us, so that we may return at our leisure" Elrond said. Legolas nodded in agreement and took up the reins of his horse, already wondering what he would know by the end of today.  
  
They rode in comfortable silence for nearly an hour, stopping in a small meadow by a waterfall at the edge of the vast kingdom. The spread a large blanket on the ground and sat watching the waterfall, preparing for the conversation they were about to have.  
  
Finally, Elrond lay back on the blanket, his hands behind his head, and stared up at the sky. He sighed loudly and began to speak.  
  
First, Legolas, let me say how much I appreciate your efforts on Meidh's behalf. I am certain that most of her progress is a credit to you. Please understand that I do not wish to burden you with more responsibility or put you in the position of keeping secrets from her, but I'm afraid that is exactly what I will be doing if we have this conversation. So, if you wish for things to remain as they are, please say so now and we will make this a simple lunch between old friends and there will be no hard feelings.  
  
The seriousness of Elrond's tone gave Legolas pause and he did consider his decision before he finally spoke. "I do not wish to ever keep secrets from her, but her care is most important to me and if that is what it takes to care for her, that is what I will do. I admit I did not expect it to be such a serious matter that you would share with me, but I will not turn from the decision that I made. I will do whatever is in my power to do to help her."  
  
"You honor your Father and your house with your steadfastness, Legolas." Elrond looked into Legolas' eyes and nodded. "Very well, then, I will tell you all I know." 


End file.
